Code Lyoko Side Story
by Ki Sui
Summary: You know the story, now see the side one. Sure to be filled with action, adventure, and love.
1. Default Chapter

Hello there. This is my first fic by the way.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko (although I wouldn't mind owning Aelita.)  
  
"What a fine day at the mall," Chris said to his friends. "Yah Chris, look at all the eye candy," said Ben as he watch yet another pretty girl walk by. "Put your eyes back in your head, Ben," Trishelle said. She hated it when Ben talked about women like that, especially since she was the only girl in the group.  
"It's not nice to talk about women like that Ben," Nick stated.  
The four friends were spending yet another Saturday at the mall. They have been good friends for a while now. What made there friendship unique, though, was the fact that they had almost nothing in common with each other. Trishelle was the oldest and often acted like an older sister to the others. Chris was the second oldest and often fought Trishelle over power, like one time when Nick was having a problem at school, Trishelle wanted everyone to leave nick alone so he could work out his problem on his own. Chris didn't like that idea because he felt that friends need to help each other out, no matter the problem. Boy, was there yelling that day! He was also whiz when it came to computers and was known to hack in his spare time. Nick was a video game expert and loved to read about history. He also collects swords and knives. Ben was also good at video games, but believed himself to be the expert on love and romance. (Never, ever take his advice, EVER!)He was also loved to tell a good joke. Chris decided to take out his laptop. It was his most prized possession.  
"What are you doing, Chris?" asked Ben  
"Defragging my hard drive," Chris said.  
Just then, a weird symbol appeared on the computer screen with the word Lyoko under it.  
"It looks like an eye," Chris thought, "and what is Lyoko."  
"Huh, an e-mail," Chris says "how is that possible. I'm not plugged into the internet and I just got online."  
"What does it say?" Nick asks.  
"It says follow the map," Just then a map appears on the screen. It shows the mall and where the group of friends is and shows a dot on the other side of the mall.  
"Maybe we should go were the dot is located," Trishelle said.  
"That's a good idea," said Chris "but I wonder what we'll find."  
They walk to the spot on the map, but find nothing but a wall in a closed of area.  
"What a wonderful treasure map that was, Chris" Ben said.  
"Maybe there is something special about this wall," said Chris as he started to move his hand across the wall.  
Just then a part of the wall opened, revealing a small number pad like that of a calculator. Then Chris pulled out a small device. "What's that?" Trishelle asked. "This is my little hacking device, as this is probably a security password lock for something" Chris explained.  
Chris typed in few things in his hacking device that he connected to the number pad. In seconds it was unlocked. Then the wall melted away as if it was a hologram. "Wasn't that wall solid?" Nick asked. "Yep," Chris answered as they walked through the new door way.  
The continued down the dimly lighted hallway into what appeared to be an elevator.  
"Let's see where this goes" Ben said as he pushed the down button.  
When the elevator opened its doors again, the group of friends were in a large room.  
"What is this place?" Trishelle asked.  
"It looks like a large computer," Chris answered.  
Chris sat down in what appeared to be a floating chair. Just then a pop-up window appeared with a woman inside. (Think Aelita but with green hair.)  
"Hello, I'm Anita," The women said," and Lyoko awaits." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Just to warn you, I love cliffhangers so expect them a lot. I don't own Code Lyoko. "O.K......so what exactly is Lyoko?" Trishelle asked with a puzzled face. "It's a virtual world sort of like a video game," Chris replied. "How do you know that?" Ben questioned. "I'm reading the manual." "Oh." "Are you the one that e-mailed me/' Chris asked. "Yes, I was," Anita responded, "I need your help." "What for?" Nick asked. "To help save the world,' Anita said, "You see, Lyoko is as Chris said, a virtual world. However, things that happen in Lyoko affect your world, too. Another group of people are working in Europe to stop Xanna, the one who you must fight. Lyoko was thought to be made up of four different regions: forest, mountain, desert, and ice. But I and my friend Aelita discovered four new regions that for some reason can only be reached from this country." "But why us?" Ben asked. "You simply were the closest people with a computer,' Anita said. "I'll help you," Chris said suddenly, "just tell what to do." "What a second," Trishelle said, "you're just going to help her without knowing anything about her?" "She needs help,' Chris replied, "and that's all I need to know." "We'll all help," Ben said, "that way Chris doesn't get all the credit." "Hm?" Anita said with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong?" Trishelle asked. "I feel strong pulsations, it might be an activated tower," Anita answered. "It is," Chris said while typing on the computer, "I found a virtual map showing me it." "So.........what do we do?" Nick asked. "Take the elevator to the next floor," Chris answered, "and step into the scanners." So Nick, Ben, and Trishelle step into the elevator and goes down to the next floor. On the next floor were three tube-like constructs. "What do we do with these?" Ben asked. "Each of you step into a separate tube," Chris' voice said from a loud speaker. So they did. "Ok, now what," Nick asked. Then the pods shut and a white light appeared at the bottom. Chris' voice was in the pod as well. "Ready?" Chris asked. "No," Trishelle answered. "To bad," Chris replied, "Virtualization!" The white light covered the three friends and when they opened their eyes they were unprepared for what happened next. 


End file.
